


Распахнутые ворота, опущенные мосты

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холодным утром во дворе Винтерфелла Робб, прощаясь, называет своего брата Сноу, и это — вызов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Распахнутые ворота, опущенные мосты

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы-2014.

Холодным утром во дворе Винтерфелла Робб, прощаясь, называет своего брата Сноу, и это — вызов. Брошенная перчатка. Пощечина самому себе.

Джон щурится, хотя солнце едва пробивается сквозь налитые влагой тучи. Он выглядит почти нелепо в своем зимнем плаще. Теплый мех пригодится ему на Стене, но здесь мокрый летний снег оседает на плечах и тут же тает, а вода делает плотную ткань еще тяжелее. Робб видел, как Джон потрепал Рикона по щеке и обнял Арью и Брана. Сейчас проводить Джона остался только он сам.

Джон — позор его отца, оскорбление его матери, вечное напоминание о минутной слабости. Но Робб смотрит на него и не видит ни слабости, ни оскорбления, ни позора. Только Джона. Своего брата.

О боги, своего брата.

Тот готов, уже давно готов покинуть Винтерфелл, произнести Клятву, которая свяжет его навсегда с незнакомыми людьми, назвать своими братьями чужаков. Робб знает, что должен гордиться им, но не может. Также он знает, что волноваться за Джона не стоит. Но не может и этого.

Джон уверен в себе, но не настолько, чтобы это играло против него. Отец одобрительно кивал каждый раз, когда приходил посмотреть на их тренировки. Джон готов к службе в Дозоре, и, как бы ни относились к бастарду Неда Старка, никто и не думает, что тот опозорит своего отца еще и на Стене.

Джон почти не уступает Роббу в силе. Понимание этого не рождает ни жажды соперничества, ни ревности, такой естественной для молодых волков, — только ошпаривающий жар. Джон может подчинить его себе, если захочет, только вот никогда не станет этого делать.

Робб запомнил странную фразу, брошенную однажды Теоном: «То, что мертво, умереть не может». От нее веет запахом просоленных парусов, холодным ветром и гарью. Он повторяет ее про себя. Какая-то часть его воспоминаний о детстве, шутливых драках и шумных играх умирает прямо сейчас, и это хорошо, и это правильно. Робб — наследник, ему необходимо быть сильным. Прижженная рана со временем перестает болеть, а кожа грубеет и теряет чувствительность. Все, что от него сейчас требуется, — хлопнуть Джона по плечу затянутой в перчатку рукой. По-дружески, но в то же время снисходительно. Даже для родной крови исключения в вопросах благородства происхождения быть не может.

Упрямый, заносчивый, язвительный Теон Грейджой с его странными светлыми глазами, который так и остался чужим в доме Старков, никогда об этом не забывал. Он всегда смотрел настороженно, словно готовился отразить удар — или нанести его сам. Не упускал ни единого шанса задеть Джона, насмешливо тянул «Снооооу», а тот в ответ на его нападки никогда и слова не говорил — привык. Не мог не привыкнуть за столько лет.

Робб говорит: «Прощай, Сноу». Джон даже не дергается.

Может ли он остаться?

Когда-то давно Робб представлял, что они оба станут рыцарями, чтобы биться бок о бок: яркие знамена, обагренные кровью доспехи, жизнь и слава или славная смерть. Но он больше не верит себе. Не доверяет. Сможет ли он в горячке битвы думать о чем-либо, кроме тысяч мечей, сотен стрел, десятков копий, которые угрожают Джону? От воина, который боится за других, вреда бывает еще больше, чем от того, кто боится лишь за себя самого.

У той фразы есть продолжение, которое словно остается в тени первых, самых сильных слов: «Но восстает вновь, сильнее и крепче, чем прежде».

Робб делает шаг навстречу.

Холодным утром во дворе Винтерфелла Старк, прощаясь, называет Сноу своим братом, и это — признание поражения. Распахнутые ворота. Опущенные мосты.


End file.
